Aylee
Aylee was a Lady-in-Waiting and a close friend to Queen Mary of Scotland, along with Lady Kenna, Lady Lola and Greer Norwood. Her family owns the lower half of Scotland, and Aylee was the most educated among all of them, speaking several languages, including Latin and Italian. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Kissed * Fated Personality Lady Aylee was soft-spoken and a little shy. She is extremely smart and very well-educated. She doesn't like to make a fuss and is very grateful for her position as a Lady of the Queen of Scotland. Early Life Lady Aylee was raised as an only child with two parents in the lower half of Scotland. Her family was very well-off and sent her to live in France in service of their Queen. Season 1 * Pilot Trumpets sound as they arrive at French Court waiting for their Queen. Lady Kenna, Greer Norwood, Lady Aylee and Lady Lola all emerge from their carriages. Admiring their greeting from the French Court, their own Queen arrives, and they are finally all together again. Mary Stuart asked if the woman beside the King is Queen Catherine, but it was Diane de Poitiers, the King's official mistress. And beside them is their son Sebastian, the King's favourite. Mary is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her. They exchanged greetings and Mary talked on sheepishly, losing her composure. Francis then escorted Mary towards his parents for a propper introduction. Mary was resting in her bedroom chambers while Aylee and the girls were given instructions on what their duties were to their Queen and what was to be expected of them at all times. Once they were free, Aylee suggested they explore the castle. Hours later at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone was celebrating at the wedding reception as Princess Elisabeth and King Philip had their first dance. Queen Mary was still greeting people, with Aylee by her side. Colin MacPhail brought her a glass of wine to which they both cheered before Mary and her ladies went off to the dance on the floor. That night during the bedding ceremony, Elisabeth and Philip were both getting undressed as Aylee and the girls secretly watch. Not long into it, they decide they've seen enough and all run off separately. The next day Mary informs them that Colin attempted to rape her the night before. Lola tries to tell them Colin already told her he'd been forced into it, but wouldn't say by who. After a meeting with the French Royals, Mary said Colin had already been executed for his crimes, and Lola got upset and blamed Mary. None of them defend Mary so she left . * Snakes in the Garden The next morning Sara announced the girls to Mary, she then ushered them outside so not to wake Lola. In the hallway they talk about the previous night events. The King and Queen told Mary is was an English plot, and Aylee reminds everyone that Colin told Lola that someone at court forced him to poison Mary's drink and later attack her in her chambers. In the throne room Queen Catherine and King Henry are talking about their 2nd son future wife. A young French noble his own age who's family has lots of money and are loyal. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting have already arrived. Prince Francis is order to go to show respect, to the young Lady Madeleine who will be traveling by ship to meet with her new fiancé. Mary suggests she comes along and soon the carriage is readied for her. That night at court Mary is surrounded by her Ladies-in-waiting when she sees the dashing English envoy Simon Westbrook and leaves to introduce herself. The next day Catherine and Henry inform Mary about the missing Colin. Claiming that he was working with the English, and has since escaped. Mary request to talk with Colin herself once he is found. Later at the picnic for the newly engaged couple, They are all gathered together for Mary leaves to mingle. * Kissed Mary and her ladies were down by the river discussing boys. Kenna thought boys their own age were too slow so they should all date men. Greer confessed she'd never kissed anyone and Aylee stayed silent, as did Lola. Greer piped back up about someone she may get the chance to kiss, even marry. Tomás of Portugal, he's the son of a king but a bastard so can marry who he pleases. They were interrupted by Sara who informed Mary her uncle, Claude de Guise had arrived. Later that day, Mary talked to Aylee about her situation with Tomás, unsure how to break the news to Greer. He gave her a good deal for Scotland, Mary continues to wonder how Francis would take the news. At dinner, Aylee watched Francis try to talk to Mary again, but Mary got annoyed with him sat with her ladies. Henry calls on Nostradamus in public and asks him what he's always whispering in his wife's ear. Catherine blows off the situation and goes over to sit beside her husband. Henry encourages Nostradamus to tell the fortune of Mary and her ladies. Nostradamus told them all to pick a card from the deck and have their questions ready. Lola asks if she will ever love again, to which Nostradamus says yes. He tells Mary that she will meet life with grace and tells, Greer that she will fall in love with someone with a white mark. However, to Aylee, he prophesied she will never return to Scotland. This shaken and frightens Aylee deeply. After during, Francis and Mary share a dance, but were interrupted by Tomás, where he performs a much more seductive dance. Greer gets upset and leaves. * Hearts and Minds Aylee was sitting front row during an archery tournament between Lord Tomás and Queen Mary with a rose. Very taboo, since Prince Francis was engaged to their Queen. The girls all watched, as much to their surprise Lord Simon Westbrookwas arrested for the attempted murder of the king's son Sebastian. Aylee accompanied Queen Mary when her new fiancé Tomás requested her presence. Aylee was horrified Lord Tomás brought out a whipping boy, telling them any time Mary misbehaved in a manner he did not agree with, he would strike the man instead of her. All the girls were together when they picked out what to wear for The Michaelmas Banquette. Mary told them, not to worry about anything, and if this was going to be their last party in France, and they should make it a fun one. The girls were altogether, waiting for Sebastian and Prince Francis to return, in the hopes that they could save Lord Simon, as Mary no longer believed he was the culprit behind Sebastian's attempted murder. Much to everyone's delight, the boys came through. * A Chill in the Air Aylee and the girls were all getting ready for Boating Party and enjoying themselves. However, it all came to an abrupt end, when Olivia D'Amencourt came into the barn, and went straight for Francis. Sebastian came over and explained she was Francis's ex-girlfriend. Leaving court just before Mary's arrival. The next day Aylee was seen leaving Queen Mary's chambers. She was carrying one of her rings and was caught by Queen Catherine. Catherine told her she would not tell Mary, but only if she brought her all of Queen Mary's letters to her mother. Aylee begrudgingly agreed. Mary thanked Aylee for her honesty, telling her he couldn't have been easy to come and confess something like that. Now Mary would be writing two letters to her mother. One for Catherine to read, and the real ones. * Chosen Aylee, Greer, and Lola all followed Kenna into Diane's room. They were excited to finally have tea with the king's favorite mistress. However Kenna quickly explained, the rooms they were and were now hers, given to her by King Henry. In disbelief, she explained that she was King Henry's new, and favorite mistress. They all try to warn Kenna to be careful, as mistresses come and go. Aylee was with Kenna when she received a very special message from King Henry. He'd had her name written in the candles, and was publicly declaring her as his new favorite mistress. * Left Behind A few weeks later the girls, and two Queens were forced to sit down and have a meal with Count Vincent. Mary had explained to them earlier, that she had found a secret way out of the castle, and during the meal, they would all make their escape as Queen Catherine would say behind. Queen Mary made of her excuse to leave and had he ladies accompany her. However Olivia had not stayed at her post at the secret door to let them in, and they were ushered back to dinner. Things quickly escalated, between Count Vincent and Queen Catherine. Catherine not wanting her sons to be taken away to Spain, offered the girls virginity. The men attacked them, and Lola stood in front of Aylee to protect her. Then all the men fell to the ground dead. Queen Catherine had poison the gold they all touched. Aylee and the girls were all still shaken up but needed to take Kenna to get some attention aa she had been badly beaten. * Fated Aylee and the girls were all in Queen Mary's chambers, gossiping about how Francis and Mary had consummated the relationship the night before. The attack on the castle was still fresh in their minds, and even worse had found out about Nostradamus's Predictions regarding Francis if he were to wed Mary. Regardless, Mary was determined to wed Francis. That night they went to visit Kenna, as she was still badly hurt from her abuse. Aylee presented them with expensive necklaces her parents had sent over, in the event Queen Mary married Prince Francis. The girls all toasted to the Queen's wedding announcement, and Aylee drank Kenna's tea. Almost immediately after leaving Kenna's room, Aylee felt sick and unwell. Crossing the corridor on the second floor, Ally tried to make her way back to her room. A figure came up behind her, and ruthlessly pushed her over the side. Aylee screamed out as she hit the ground. Everyone was gathered around as she began to lose feeling in her body. Queen Mary rushed to her side, begging her not to die. Aylee died in her Queen's arms, surrounded by her friends. Aylee's body was cleaned up by Nostradamus, before being sent back to Scotland for her parents to bury. Season 3 Safe Passage - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart told Sebastian how she remembered first coming to Court. Stepping out of the carriage, everyone lined up to welcome her. She was so nervous, but at least she had her friends, Kenna, Aylee, Greer, Lola. Notes * Aylee is fluent in Italian and supposedly Latin. Pilot. Nostradamus made a Prediction about her during a ball. ** "You'll never go home" ** - Lady Aylee drinks tea that was intended for Lady Kenna, and after getting sick is murdered by Clarissa. Fated. * Aylee's family is very rich, and owns half of Scotland. Fated. * Aylee's death is the 23rd character death of the show. Death Count. Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. * Lady Aylee is most closely based on Mary Seton of the Four Marys. * Her mother, was a French-born Lady-in-Waiting to Mary of Guise. * Mary Beaton's mother was also one of Mary of Guise's Ladies-in-Waiting. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Scottish Category:Deceased Category:Noble Category:Lady